


The Sunflower Chronicles.

by BrandenJacob



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Fingering, M/M, Musician Harry, Musician Louis, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandenJacob/pseuds/BrandenJacob
Summary: An expanding collection of smut one shots that will unfold throughout HSLOT2. Requests considered. Non-AU.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Sunflower Chronicles.

Harry's veins were buzzing with adrenaline as he tipped the water bottle to his lips and dropped himself down the stairs to go backstage. He could still hear the crowd screaming behind him but the sound dissolved as the openness of the venue gave way to the thicker walls, the more enclosed space back there. 

"Thank you all so much," Harry said sincerely, calling over his shoulder to the band as they descended with him. They were all throwing their gratitude at one another and then Harry's face broke into a grin when he saw Louis standing there. Louis smiled hard and opened his arms for Harry. 

"You smashed it, love. Did you have fun?" he asked as Harry just wrapped him up in his arms. He just nodded first. 

"It was amazing," he said. "I love the energy in a venue like this one," he told Louis as he pulled back. Louis' small fingers reached up to brush a sweaty curl out of Harry's eyes and he nodded. 

"Lots of fun," he agreed. Harry leaned in for a quick kiss. Louis leaned after him when he pulled away, letting their mouths linger just a second longer. He almost couldn't help himself. 

"Let me say bye and we'll get going," he said softly. Harry didn't always enjoy the rush to get out after a show like this. He loved hanging around and soaking up the energy in the venue, seeing everyone. He and Louis had talked about that, though. It was already nearing ten and they were driving up to Doncaster that night to be with everyone. 'Tis the season, after all. Louis nodded slightly. 

"Alright, go on," he said, just a gentle instruction that gave no indication that there had been a significant change of plans. He watched Harry walk off, that light yellow fabric cascading off his back in the best way. He looked like nothing short of sunshine. 

Louis waited while Harry made his rounds, said his thank-yous. Louis did the same and it wasn't much longer before they were funneling into the back of a blacked-out SUV. Harry sighed and smiled as he pulled his seatbelt on and he looked over at Louis, who was cracking the window and lighting himself a cigarette. 

It wasn't a long drive back to Harry's house for them to finish getting their things together and get on the road, and Harry spent most of that time giving Louis a rundown of his day since he had been on vocal rest and not able to talk much. Louis was listening, idly drawing on his cigarette as he listened to the musical cadence of Harry's words. He was sweaty, his hair was a little messy, his jacket was open and he was just talking. Eventually, Harry noticed the way that Louis' gaze was dripping down his body and he smirked. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, tilting his head just so. Harry had been a little wrapped up in what he was saying so he hadn't noticed yet the way that Louis' cheeks were a little warm, the way his eyes had that glint of something entirely sinful in them. The way Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's question made it absolutely obvious what was on his mind. Harry's innocent demeanor didn't falter, though. Louis would need to say it. 

"Just wondering why your hair looks so good like that?" he asked as he dropped his cigarette butt into Harry's mostly empty bottle of water to put it out rather than throwing it outside. 

"Why are you so filthy?" was his reply and Louis had a guilty grin on his face as he reached over to rub Harry's thigh just a little. 

"What would you think of me if I wasn't?" he replied and raised his brows. Harry knew that they would still have to go back to reality once they got back to his house but he opened his legs a little bit to push into the soft touch. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back as Louis' hand crept up a little higher but then he stopped. He opened his eyes and sat up to protest but then he realized everything had stopped and they were in front of his house. 

Harry and Louis made it inside without even and Harry was slipping his coat off his shoulders as Louis turned around to turn the locks on the door. Harry's shirt was soaked through with sweat in a few places and it made the air tremble as it left Louis' lungs. He stepped up behind him and ran his hands up Harry's solid back to squeeze his shoulders. 

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and then meet me in bed?" he asked as he leaned in to press one kiss to the back of his boy's neck. He didn't even know where to start with all the reasons that was an awful idea because, under Louis' touch, it felt like the only possibility in the world. Maybe he was too easy; maybe being on stage just got to him; maybe they would regret it when they didn't get in at Louis' nan's until the middle of the night. He couldn't find it in himself to care. Instead of protesting, he went upstairs to get himself clean. 

Louis pulled their bags down to the door and thought about getting changed but he didn't bother, there was no reason in pretending that they weren't about to take their clothes right back off anyway. He settled into their soft sheets and pulled the blanket over his waist as he just put some background noise on the television and tried to ignore how hard he was getting just knowing Harry was naked on the other side of their bathroom door. The overhead lights were off but the bedside lamp on his side was still on, filling the room with just enough light to see. 

When Harry came out, he'd toweled his hair off to just damp anymore and he had a towel slung low around his waist. The way that Louis looked at him made him blush. 

"Hey, you," Louis said softly and turned onto his side, facing Harry's side of the bed before patting it lightly. Harry walked over and let Louis reach out to tug the towel off before he eased into bed beside him. Louis helped pull the covers up over Harry, which made him giggle before he was pulled into Louis' arms. Harry settled in against him and kissed him softly. "All clean now?" Louis asked after. 

"Yeah, feel much better, too," he murmured before kissing him again. He found that same eager energy in himself while he was washing up, knowing that Louis was just waiting in bed for him. Louis didn't say anything back; instead, he just let Harry take over for a moment with his kissing. As much as Louis wanted to do this all night, he knew that they wouldn't really have time. Louis let his hands find Harry's chest before he wrapped his arms up around his neck so he could get one of his hands in those curls that he'd been aching to tug on all night. He pulled slightly on Harry's soft slightly damp hair and that drew a pleased little noise out of him. Louis smirked against his mouth. 

"Why are you so filthy?" he asked, in a mocking tone since he was parroting Harry's words back to him. Harry couldn't do anything but roll his eyes. 

"Oh, shut up," he murmured, the annoyed tone in his voice in direct contrast to the smile on his face. Their mouths easily fit together once again, a little more heated this time because Harry was getting eager. Louis trailed a hand down the front of Harry's body and wrapped it around his hip before giving it a slight squeeze as he broke off from the kiss. 

"Do you know what filthy boys like you deserve?" Louis asked in a gentle tone and Harry quickly met his eyes, then he shook his head a little bit. "I think you know, I think you're just so filthy that you need me to say it," he went on. Harry's face was flushing pink and in the dim light of the room, his skin looked almost crimson. 

"Maybe," he conceded in a whisper. Louis squeezed his hips again. 

"They deserve to cum," Louis told him and that hadn't been what Harry was expecting in the slightest and it caused a shiver to ripple down his back and make him squirm. Seeing the power that just his words had over someone as powerful as Harry made Louis feel proud of himself. With a smug little smile, he looked up at Harry for a moment before tipping his head to the side, a gesture for Harry to roll over onto his stomach. 

"Let me suck you off," Harry said with a little pout as he propped himself up to turn over. 

"Later, love, been thinking about this all night," Louis murmured as he helped maneuver Harry into the position he wanted him in, laying on his stomach with the pillows bunched up to keep him comfortably propped up in bed. "Watching you shake your ass up there all night, dancing around like that, you know I love watching you," he complimented. Harry glanced back over his shoulder as Louis moved to lay on his stomach between Harry's thighs. Maybe it was a little bit unceremonious, maybe Louis could have built up to it a little more but he was tired of waiting and he knew they couldn't take too long to show up back at home without facing a solid interrogation. A weakly mumbled 'traffic' had only just spared them last year. 

"But I'm the filthy one," Harry pointed out as he tried to relax into the bed even though his whole body was tense in anticipation. 

"Of course," Louis said as he ran his hands up the backs of Harry's smooth thighs to the swell of his ass. "You know exactly what you're doing up there and choose to do it anyway. Seems filthy to me," he said before he spread him open. Harry gasped sharply at just the sensation of the cool air of the room on the most sensitive part of his body. Without another word, Louis leaned in and licked flatly over his hole. 

"Fuck," Harry swore under his breath and then nestled into the pillows to hide his face. He felt so exposed under Louis' mouth like this. The way that Louis licked and twirled his tongue all over Harry's rim made him feel so desperate. He arched his back a little bit to make it so Louis could spread him wider and get a little bit better access, pushing his tongue inside slightly between flicking it over his skin. Within minutes, Harry was rutting down against the bed for a little bit of relief from how hard he already was. Louis just made him feel so good there weren't words. He tried, though, to speak. It ended up coming out in a series of little moans that were decidedly less than coherent. It was all music to Louis' ears regardless. He'd been craving that sound before Harry had even made it halfway through his set earlier that night. 

Louis pulled back and spat on Harry's hole before trailing it in a circle with the tip of his finger, then slipped it inside. 

"Opened myself up in the shower," Harry mumbled gently and pushed back on Louis' finger for more. It was Louis' turn to moan that time; Harry couldn't possibly be more perfect. He added a second finger and slowly twirled them. 

"I feel that," Louis murmured and licked around his fingers. 

"Jesus," Harry hissed out slowly and melted into the bed. "Fuck me, please," he said and shut his eyes, trying to slow his breathing down. Louis chuckled at him. 

"What happened to sucking me off?" Louis asked gently, even though he had only told Harry he could do it later to stall him. All he wanted was to fuck. Eating Harry open had just made him want it that much more. 

"That too," Harry mumbled, voice muffled by the pillows. 

"You can't do both," Louis pointed out, removing his fingers to lean up to the bedside table and find a bottle of lube. Harry whined at him in frustration. 

"Just fuck me, then," he said as he heard the lid pop open. Louis squeezed his ass gently before generously applying the lube to himself. 

"Good thing that's exactly what I want," he whispered as he smeared the excess over Harry's opening and then wiped his hands on the discarded towel. Harry pulled his knees underneath himself and got comfortable. Louis lined up and played the tip of his cock over Harry's rim a few times before pushing just the tip in. Harry whimpered. 

"Shit," he muttered. Louis slowly pushed himself inside and marveled at the way the tension melted out of Harry's back and he hummed deep in his chest. "Wanted you so bad," he told him, glancing back over his shoulder a bit. Louis flashed him a smile before he drew his hips back and thrust in, stronger this time but not deep. 

"You look so good all over me like this," Louis praised and spread Harry apart. Partially to brace himself but partially because Harry was so tight and so pretty, and still so eager. Louis would never get enough. He drew his hips back again and Harry could tell he was teasing but it felt too good to even try to argue. He thrust in harder and Harry cried out. 

"Like that, please," Harry finally said. Louis started to build up his rhythm, fucking Harry just liked he'd asked. The little 'ugh' noises that Harry made with each connection of their hips were heavenly to hear. Louis was trying to keep his sounds in just so he could hear every breath of air that left his husband's lungs. Harry was trying to rock back on him a bit with each move, wanting to contribute but the pleasure was making his bones feel like they were vibrating under his muscles. Louis' hands moved up to explore his back, one tangling in Harry's hair, forcing his body to arch from the tension. "Oh, fucking Christ," he panted. 

"Your hair looks so fucking good like that," Louis muttered breathlessly, and Harry just nodded. 

"Harder," he mumbled, but at that point, he didn't know if he wanted Louis to pull his hair harder or fuck him harder. It didn't matter which he meant, because Louis did both. He picked up speed and tangled his fingers tighter. 

"You're so nasty, love," he whispered down to Harry, who was little more than a squirming mess under him. Harry nodded weakly. Louis let go of his hair and drug his nails down his back, making his body writhe as he whined. Harry drew a breath that was meant for words but his mind went blank when Louis spanked him sharply, his thrusts getting a little bit sloppier now because Harry's body was getting tense, getting tighter on him. That sweet stinging feeling had pushed Harry so close to the edge that he felt almost like he was suspended, waiting for gravity to take over but clinging to the last thread of composure he had. He wanted Louis to get as much as he wanted. Louis could tell, though, how close Harry was. Harry's eyes were squeezed shut, his knuckles were nearly white as he was gripping the sheets so hard it was a wonder that they hadn't turned to dust in his hands, he was whining with every drag of their skin when Louis would pull back. 

"I'm-" Harry whimpered, and Louis just nodded first. He was so out of breath. 

"I know babe, go ahead," he said through gritted teeth and gripped Harry's ass hard, pulling him back to bounce their bodies off one another relentlessly. With a shuddering breath, Harry relaxed and Louis angled his hips up a little more and that was it. Fireworks went off in Harry's veins, starting at the pit of his stomach and radiating out, shooting pleasure through every corner of his nervous system as he cried out Louis' name and cum all but poured from his untouched cock onto the sheets beneath him. He reached down to tug himself a few times, enjoying the aftershocks as Louis slowed down and let him take it all in. Harry's hole pulsing all over Louis' dick felt too good. He was closer now than he was before, that was certain. 

"So fucking good," Harry groaned, praising him as he sank into the bed. Louis pulled out, wanking himself quickly. There was no point in making Harry shower again and getting him all messy. Within a few seconds, Louis came hotly all over Harry's hole and then pushed back inside a few times. Harry felt like he couldn't breathe, listening to the string of curses fall from Louis' lips. When Louis started to come down, he stretched out in bed next to Harry. Harry inched over and turned on his side to hug Louis' arm, trailing a hand over his chest as Louis' jagged breathing started to smooth out. 

Louis glanced over and smiled, which made Harry smile too before he leaned in for a kiss. Harry laid on Louis' shoulder and yawned a little. 

"Don't you dare," Louis murmured, making both of them laugh. 

"Fifteen minutes?" Harry asked hopefully. 

"Ten, if that," Louis said and glanced over to the clock, trying to hide his own yawn. 

"Fifteen and I'll drive?" he whispered and Louis looked back at him, then nodded. 

"Deal, I love you," he agreed. 

"Love you too."


End file.
